Tradição das Estrelas
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: *UA* Eles estavam sempre juntos, desde pequenos. Ele tinha um sonho: ser designer de fogos de artifício. Ela tinha um sonho: ver o sonho dele se realizar.// Fic de Ano Novo! \\ Feliz 2009! :D


.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*

◈ **Tradição das Estrelas** ◈

.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*

Eles sempre haviam estado juntos, desde sua infância.

Amigos inseparáveis. Uma amizade que florescia a cada primavera, ficando cada vez mais bela.

O sonho dele era ser designer de fogos de artifícios. Para ele a arte era algo que, mesmo momentânea, para sempre estaria no coração, marcada, intacta.

O sonho dela era ver o sonho dele se realizar, nada mais do que isso.

Eles moravam em uma cidadezinha pequena chamada Konoha.

O pai de Deidara era dono da fábrica de fogos de artifícios, o sustento de muitas pessoas da cidade. Deidara não tinha mãe.

A mãe de Sakura trabalhava na fazenda. Com os animais, plantações, entre outras coisas.

Eles quatro viviam juntos, pois a mãe de Deidara e a mãe de Sakura eram duas grandes amigas, quase irmãs. Para não se separarem, elas fizeram a casa maior, para os dois casais. E sempre foram felizes, mas doenças vieram e levaram os dois, porém as lembranças ainda estavam lá, assim como os sonhos.

**((xoxOXOxox))**

Era manhã de férias escolares, no quarto podia-se escutar o ronco do garoto e a garota ressonando. Eles dormiam no mesmo quarto desde que eram pequenos, e isso nunca mudou.

Talvez fosse a terceira, não, a quarta ou quinta vez que a mãe de Sakura iria bater na porta para acordá-los. Se eles não acordassem dessa vez....situações extremas, pedem medidas extremas.

_Toc Toc Toc Toc_

_..._

_TOC TOC TOC  
_

A mãe de Sakura bate até quase fazer cair a porta, suspirando derrotada, ela apela para sua...linda, voz.

—SAKURA! DEIDARA! SE VOCÊS NÃO VIEREM AQUI EM CINCO MINUTOS, VOCÊS NÃO VÃO GANHAR PANQUECAS! —a mulher já pode ouvir a gritaria vinda de dentro do quarto, e sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma, voltando para a cozinha.

A porta é escancarada e saem correndo de lá uma garota de longos cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, e um garoto de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis se dirigindo imediatamente para a cozinha e comendo feito esfomeados o café da manhã.

A mãe de Sakura apenas observa a cotidiana cena do café nas férias e enfim resolve passar os recados.

—Sakura, preciso de sua ajuda hoje na fazenda. —a menina acena que sim enquanto continua comendo, sorrindo a mulher continua. —Deidara, seu pai pediu para que você fosse ajudá-lo assim que possível lá na fábrica.

E assim o dia se seguiu, Sakura ajudou a mãe e Deidara o pai. No dia seguinte, novamente. Até que um desses dias, Sakura termina seus afazeres antes e vai até a fábrica para ver o que Deidara está fazendo.

Tudo era tão novo para ela, as peças se moviam de uma forma tão bruta que a adrenalina, causada pelo medo, bombeava em sua corrente sanguínea. Ela ainda não havia conseguido encontrá-lo, e uma sensação estranha começou a se construir em seu peito.

E se algo tivesse acontecido com ele como aconteceu com o Onii-sama dele? E se ele não estivesse mais com ela? Nunca mais?

As palavras fizeram-na dar um passo para trás, e a caldeira fez um barulho estranho ao qual ela deu um grito abafado pelos barulhos intensos e constantes daquele lugar.

Começando a se desesperar, sentiu uma mão a arrastando, até que ela estava em uma sala pequena com uma escrivaninha em um canto, na escrivaninha haviam inúmeros desenhos, mas a mão que segurava seu pulso não a soltou. E começou a barrar o sangue de passar.

—O que você está fazendo em um lugar como esses, Sakura? —enquanto ela tentava libertar a mão, percebeu de quem era a voz. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Deidara e ele percebeu que estava a machucando. —Sumimasen. —ele se desculpou, se virando para a parede.

Sakura não perdeu tempo, foi até a escrivaninha e começou a olhar os desenhos.

—São..lindos. —ela disse, mal encontrando a palavra. Pegou um que chamou sua atenção, mas que rapidamente foi tomado de sua mão.

—Esse...não está finalizado. —ela o encarou, vendo as bochechas dele se tingirem de um vermelho escarlate. Voltou a olhar para os desenhos até que reconheceu um.

—Ne, Dei-kun, esse não foi o último fogo de artifício do seu onii-sama? —rapidamente os olhos dele se tingiram de mágoa, mas ao mesmo tempo que ela veio, foi embora, e um brilho de satisfação tomou lugar.

—Un. Usamos o desenho como molde. Nesse ano, meu fogo de artifício vai estar nos céus no Ano Novo. —ele olhou para ele, seus olhos brilhando, como se procurassem aprovação.

—Tenho certeza que será lindo, Dei. —ela sorriu, indo para a porta. Eles saíram da fábrica, e ao botarem o pé lá, Deidara segura-a pelos ombros, olhando fixamente para os olhos dela.

—Nunca venha aqui novamente, entendeu? —ela fez uma expressão de indignada, então ele apertou-a ainda mais. —ENTENDEU?? —ele gritou, seus olhos mostrando uma certa forma de loucura....dor da perda...medo.

—Itai....Entendi. —ele a soltou rispidamente e não falaram mais nisso.

**((xoxOXOxox))**

O tempo foi passando e cada vez mais o Ano Novo se aproximava. Deidara passava mais e mais tempo dentro da fábrica, e Sakura tinha mais tempo para aprender coisas como costurar, tricotar, fazer crochê, cozinhar, aprender umas vinte mil receitas de família, entre outras coisas que uma excelente esposa deve fazer.

Era uma tarde como qualquer outra. Sakura estava apenas encarando o céu, havia desistido do tricô no seu décimo segundo par de luvas. O pôr-do-sol estava começando e o céu estava tingido de alaranjado, um fenômeno tão bonito.

Naquele dia sua mãe havia ido para casa de uma amiga, num chá de bebê. Sakura foi convidada e tal, mas já estava bom de mais aprender coisas de 'como ser uma esposa', agora 'bancar a velhota' era outra inteiramente diferente.

Sonhos perturbadores estavam circulando suas noites, ela sonhava com o dia em que o onii-sama do Deidara havia morrido. O alarme soava e os trabalhadores começavam a correr para fora, e ela via o Deidara, com cinco anos na época, junto com sua mãe e seu pai esperando ver o seu onii-sama em meio aos tantos trabalhadores....mas, nunca o ver.

Ela foi acordada de seu transe quando algo soou, forte, alarmante, um pedido de ajudado.

'O alarme', ela pensou, e no mesmo momento se levantou, calçou suas botas e correu para a fábrica.

Fumaça saía das janelas e portas e os trabalhadores corriam para fora, alvoroçados. A única coisa que ela pensava era no seu querido e amado amigo.

Não, ela não podia perdê-lo.

Tomando uma decisão rápida, ela adentrou rapidamente no lugar em chamas e correu para o quartinho que ele tinha a levado aquela vez.

**((xoxOXOxox))**

Era mais uma manhã de férias, mas ele já estava acordado, com ela ao seu lado como agora fazia.

Os preparativos para o Ano Novo da pequena cidade de Konoha estavam acontecendo, e seu fogo de artifício seria o principal.

Terminando o último detalhe, ele embala corretamente, checando duas, três, quatro, dez vezes por erros até estar satisfeito com o próprio trabalho e mandá-lo para o Prefeito. Olha para fora e a vê com os braços abertos, aproveitando a brisa. Sentido alguém a observar, seus olhos focam-se nos dele e ela corre para ele.

Fazia um ano desde o grande incêndio, em que a fábrica teve de ser reconstruída. Se deita na cama e ela se joga ao seu lado, abraça-a com carinho e ambos adormecem.

**((xoxOXOxox))**

Estavam bem vestidos e sentados no banco em que faziam a Tradição das Estrelas, como chamavam. Ali era o lugar deles, onde todo Ano Novo assistiam aos fogos, apenas eles dois.

Ouviram lá longe, a agitação das pessoas fazendo a contagem regressiva e ele se virou para vê-la fazer aquela expressão de ansiosa de toda vez, cerrou os punhos inconscientemente.

—Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um....

Os fogos começaram e o céu se coloriu, ele se lembrou de como ela dizia que os fogos de artifício pareciam estrelas.

_Sakura._

O momento tão esperado havia chego, e ele virou completamente para ela, os olhos dela permaneciam nos fogos. Ele pôde sentir a iluminação rosada e esverdeada cobrir o céu, os olhos dela se encheram de alegria e ela olhou para ele.

—É lindo! —ela disse naquele tom tão alegre, porém ele não mudou sua expressão fechada. E, logo a flor de sakura deixou os céus, e a escuridão novamente retornou.

—Por quê?! —ele perguntou, e percebeu sua voz meio grogue, levantou sua mão e percebeu que estava chorando, não fez questão de limpar as lágrimas.

Ela se levantou e pôde ver através dela, ela suspirou e lágrimas caíam de sua face também.

—Naquele dia, eu pensei que você estaria lá....

**((xoxOXOxox))**

Ela entrou no quartinho pensando que ele estaria ali. Mas, ele não estava.

O quarto estava vazio, a não ser pelos papéis com os desenhos dele.

Pegando-os rapidamente ela tentou inutilmente fazer seu caminho de volta para a saída, mas era tarde demais. As chamas já haviam tomado quase tudo.

Ela volta ao quartinho e encontra uma espécie de garrafa térmica vazia, coloca os desenhos dentro e abraça-a, ficando num cantinho, abraçada com suas pernas, pensando em sua mãe, no pai do Deidara, e principalmente, no Deidara.

As pálpebras foram ficaram pesadas e ela só pôde ver que o fogo atingia a porta, antes de seu pulmão não ter mais oxigênio para funcionar e lentamente seu coração parar de bater.

Mesmo assim, ela não soltou a garrafa.

Do lado de fora do que um dia foi uma fábrica, a mãe de Sakura, Deidara e seu pai esperavam apreensivos. Um bombeiro vai até eles e faz que não com a cabeça, a mãe de Sakura berra e começa a chorar em prantos, o bombeiro se ajoelha ao lado de Deidara e entrega a garrafa térmica, parcialmente queimada, mas com o conteúdo ainda intacto.

—Isso estava com ela. —e assim ele se retira. Quando Deidara está sozinho no quarto, ele abre a garrafa, e descobre seus desenhos, no desenho que ele tinha dito que não estava finalizado ele pode ler atrás um bilhete com uma caligrafia apressada, mas mesmo assim dela.

**_Sempre ao seu lado, acreditando em você._**

Nos meses seguintes ele sempre a via com ele, embora ninguém mais pudesse vê-la. Ele continuou com o projeto de seu fogo de artifício e recebeu sinal verde da prefeitura.

Mas....

—Por quê? Por quê?! —ele estava no chão, seus joelhos em contato com a terra, sujando sua calça. Sua face brilhava ao brilho da lua por causa das lágrimas.

Ela se agaixou ao lado dele, e tentou limpar as lágrimas com a palma de sua mão, mas não conseguiu. E se encolheu em um ato de auto-proteção. Ele a olhou, um olhar triste e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado.

—Aishiteru, Sakura. —ela se virou, o encarando carinhosamente, embora seus olhos também demonstrassem dor. Ambos sabiam que não poderiam mais ficar juntos depois dessa noite.

—Aishiterumo, Deidara. —passaram a noite um ao lado do outro, Sakura descobriu que foi o medo que fez com que ela não pudesse tocá-lo. E viram o nascer do sol abraçados.

—Ne, Dei-kun, isso é um 'até logo'. —ela disse, lutando para fazer sua voz soar forte.

—Un, Saku-chan....Vou sentir sua falta. —seus lábios se colaram num último ato de adoração e carinho, até que ela foi desaparecendo e o Sol foi iluminando tudo.

—Vou te esperar, Dei.

Todo Ano Novo, Deidara voltava para este mesmo lugar e revivia as memórias em sua mente. No céu de Konoha, a atração principal era sempre um fogo de artifício muito iluminado, que parecia ter vida própria.

Todos o chamavam de um nome especial, que trazia todos os sentimentos à tona.

_Um coração de sakura._

**((xoxOXOxox))**

**N/A:** Uma fic DeiSaku de Ano Novo n.n

Nhaaa, eu to começando a amar demais esse casal

Eles ficam tão kawaii juntos *-*

Chaa, bem...seguinte:

•Comecei a escrever essa fic eram 4:30 a.m. ; resolvi dar uma parada eram 5:30 a.m. com a fic parcialmente completa.

•4:00 p.m. até 4:30 p.m. finalizei a fanfic e vim postá-la no site...então ↓

**MANDA REVIEW!**

Amo vocês!

E logo, logo vou voltar com o capítulo 7 de Kunoichi Perturbada \o/

Beijos e FELIZ 2009 \O/

Feliz Ano Novo mesmo gente \o/

Amo demais todos vocês!

_Sayu Koishimoto _

_01/01/2009  
_


End file.
